The Blind Date that will last forever
by Dwittz
Summary: Pokeshipping. AAML. AshxMisty. Brock sends Ash and Misty on seperate blind dates, but will this end in romance between best friends? My first story, Ever. Please leave reviews and shtuff. No flames plox. Rated T because paranoid.


Summary: (My first story in all of history. Pokeshipping AAML AshxMisty) (Rated T because paranoid.) Brock has sent his best friends, Ash Ketchum, and Misty Waterflower, to separate blind dates. How will this end up with romance between Ash and Misty? And will Brock get any benefits from this? Read to find out!

Chapter 1: Brocks plotting.

"Heya Pikachu, I've got a great idea to get Misty and Ash to finally confess to each other!" Said a 19 year old Pokemon breeder, Brock.

"Pikapi? Pikachupi? PikachuPika!" (Ash? Misty? Tell me, tell me now!) said a small rat-like yellow Pokemon, Pikachu, who coincidentally is Ash's first pokemon and best of the best friend! \

"Ok, so listen up Pikachu. We're gonna tell Ash that we're sending him on a blind date. We're also gonna tell Misty we're sending her on a blind date. Their blind dates will be with other people, of course what we don't tell them is that these other people do not exist!" said Brock, excited.

"Pikapi pikachu pikachupi pika?" (Why can't we just send them on a date with each other?) replied Pikachu.

"Because Ash is dense and won't figure out that Misty is his date."

"Pikaa..." (Oh. Right)

"We're gonna make them sit right by each other, and after a while, Misty or Ash will offer to sit with the other and then since they're on a date they might confess!"

"Pikachu! Pika! Chuuu!" (Great idea Brocko! Your scheming is better than ever!)

Pikachu said, full of energy!

"Why thank you Pikachu!" Brock replied.

_**Chapter 2: Setting it Up**_

"Hello, this is the Riverside Italian Restaurant! Clair speaking!" said a woman on the telephone, whom Brock was speaking too.

"Hello I'd like to make reservations for 2 tables. Both tables with 2 chairs and right next to each other." Brock replied.

"Let me check. Ah! Perfect! We've got exact specifications for you! But, our only free time is 7:30PM on Thursday".

"Thats great! Exactly the time I was wanting." Brock said to the woman on the telephone, Clair.

"May I ask the names for these reservations?" Clair said.

"Misty and Ash. Be sure to seat them in different tables.."

"Ok, May I ask what is the circumstance for this reservation?" Clair asked, suspiciously.

"Well, to be honest with you, I'm sending two of my best friends on blind dates" Brock replied.

"Ok, the reservation is all set up! Have a nice day!"

"Thank you!"

30 minutes later...

"Yo Ash! Get over here!" Said Brock

"COMIIIIIIIIIING!" yelled the Raven Haired Pokemon master wannabe, named Ash.

5 seconds later...

"What's up, Brock?" Ash questioned.

"Ash, sit down, I gotta talk with you..." Brock said.

"Umm, Ok..." Ash said, while sitting down.

"While we were on break from traveling and are hanging out here in Pallet Town training, I've taken the liberty to set you up on a blind date." Brock stated.

After around 30 seconds of silence, Ash screamed "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

"..."

"Brock? A date? With who? Why? Now? When? Who? Where?!" Ash started yelling.

"Silence, Ash! calm the freak down! First question, yes a date. Second, What does 'Blind Date' mean. Third, because you've hit that age where stuff like this should start happening. Fourth, No, not now. Fifth, Thursday at 7:30. Sixth, I've already answered this. Seventh, Riverside Italian Restuarant in Pewter City." Brock explained.

"But brock, I don't know what a blind date is! Is it where you wear blindfolds?"

Everyone in the room except Ash dropped anime style because of Ash's denseness.

"No, you idiot, It's where you go on a date and you don't know who you are going to have a date with."

"Oh."

" Now, go get ready. Incase you haven't noticed, it's Wendsday and you should go get yourself a suit or something."

"Ok brock...But..why are you making me do this?

"Becau- just go. It's not worth explaining"

"Okay brocko.."

"If you need me ill be at the pokecenter getting some work done on some breeding projects..."

30 MINUTES LATER

'Heh, what Ash doesnt know is I will be working on breeding projects.. but with him and Misty..heheheheh.' Brock thought to himself as he dialed the Cerulean City gym.

"Hello, this is the Celurean City Gym! Misty sp- Hey Brock! What's up!" Said a red-headed swimming machine, Also known as Misty Waterflower.

"Heya Misty, I got to talk to you about something! Its important!" Brock replied.

"What is it? TELL ME."

" I'm not sure if you'll approve of this, But i'm sending you on a blind date"

"Im sorry? A what?"

" Blind Date."

"Date...When? Where? Why? Who?"

"hah, exactly how he reacted. You two are perfect for each other. First, Thursday at 7:30, Second, Riverside Italian Restuarant in Pewter City. Third, You've been lonely for a while and I thought it good to send you on a date. Also, It's a BLIND date. Now go get ready! You've got a date!"

"HOLY CORSALA HOW DO I GET READY I DONT KNOW WHO I HAVE TO IMPRESS WHAT DO I DO OMAIGOD OMAIGOD WHAT THE FU-"

"Misty! No need to swear! Breathe in, and then out, In, out, In out, Misty" Brock said

"But how do I make a good first impression on him!? EEE!"

"Hah, I think you've already made an impression on him. Except for the fighting. And the mallets. An-Oh, I said too much." Brock said as he observed Misty get rather angry.

"Listen here, Brocko, The second I see you next time you're gonna get the mallet to the face, do you understand me?!"

"Yes Ma'am sorry Ma'am."

"Alright Brock. Talk to ya later."

"Cya"

*Beep Boop*

'Heh, I sure hope Misty and Ash don't get into no fights at the date' Brock thought

_**Chapter '3**_

_**The Preparations**_

While Brock began walking back to the Ketchum residence after a long day of training after the call to Misty and the talk to Ash, over in the Cerulean City Gym, Misty was seeking advice from her big sisters on dating.

"Like, you should like, totally wear a pretty dress!" said Daisy.

"I do want to go in a nice outfit, But I don't wanna go in a slutty outfit like yours." said Misty.

"Well, maybe, We have one of Violets old outfits before she turned into a full fled Sensational Sister. It's a mix of tomboyish and girlygirl that your lover would probably love!' suggested Daisy.

After around 5 seconds of silence, Misty asked "Do you know who I'm going out on date with?"

Daisy laughed. "Oh, of course not! Brock didn't tell me who it was"

"Hmm..." Misty mumbled..

Over back at the Ketchum residence, Brock was assisting Ash in his preparations for the nights date.

"Brock, can you give me some hints on who my date is?" Ash inquired.

"haha, No. This is a fully blind date, Ash. No hints. Just remember to eat slowly, not pig yourself out, or you'll look like an idiot to your date. And then you'll start fighting." Brock replied.

"Hmm...Brock, what type of suit should I wear? I don't want something too extravagant, Like that suit you wore to see that Pokemon breeder, Suzy again. But i don't want something that's too casual, like my average poketrainer outfit. Know what Im saying?"

"I know exactly what you're talking about, Ash. Gimmie around 5 minutes to kick in my fashion sense and find you the exactly good outfit. Be right back!"

"Um, Okay brock...Whatever you say... "

Around 10 minutes later, Brock reappeared with jeans and a black shirt with a tie in his hands.

"Brocko, Why that's perfect! With this fashion sense its a wonder you haven't found yourself a girlfriend!" Ash said, happily.

"AAAANYway, I think your all ready for your date! And would you look at the time! 6:45! Ill give you a lift to your date!" Brock said.

"Thanks Brock. But, doesn't it take 30 minutes to get to Pewter City? Why are we going 15m early?"

asked Ash

"Its always polite to go a bit early to a date, Ash! This is obvious."

"Ho-kay."

"Lets hit the road!"

Over at the Cerulean City Gym, Violet was readying to drive Misty to her date.

"Erm, Violet, it's already seven...Shouldn't we hit the road?" asked Misty.

"Runt, it's always fashionable to go around five minutes late! Duh!" Violet replied, angry.

Ignoring her sudden instinct to go mallet on Violets face because of the 'runt' comment, Misty pointed out that it has already been five minutes.

"Right-o! Lets hit the road!" Violet replied

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Date: Part 1**_

"Here's the place, Ash! Good luck out there! Go get her!" Brock yelled, while dropping off Ash at the Riverside Restaurant.

"Yea. Go get someone who I don't know..*sigh*" replied Ash

"Haha! Cya Ash! Call me when you need a ride!"  
"10? Isen't that a bit too long?"

"You'll see! Talk to you later!"

"TTYL"

Around 3 minutes later...

"Hello, Welcome to the Riverside Italian Restaurant, I'm Clair, How may I help you?" said the restaurant woman, Clair.

"Hi, I have a reservation here, My names Ash." replied Ash.

"Let me see. Ah! Ash! Here we are. Ash Ketchum at 7:30?"

"Yep, that's me."

"Follow me, Ash!"

Ash was led by Clair to a table right by the river, with 2 seats. Both empty. Great.

"Here's your table, sir. Would you like a cup of water to drink until your date comes?" asked the waitress.

"Yes please, that'd be nice." replied Ash.

"Okay!"

10 minutes passed. Ash drank his water. He checked his watch. 7:35...Ugg. She's late. Whoever she is.

Suddenly, he noticed someone. 'Hey, Is that..no..It cant be.' He spotted a redhead girl in a wonderful dress. 'Is that...Misty?! is MISTY my date!? Holy jesus. I wasn't expecting this. Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god. Breathe, Ash.'

Thankfully for Ash, Misty didn't notice him. She sat down at a table right next to him, her back to his front

"ugg, Where and Who is this guy?!" she said.

"Erm, Misty, is that YOU?" said someone behind her.

".Ash? What are you doing here?"

"Brock sent me on this blind date thingamajiggy. I haven't a clue in the world who i am seeing."

"Ash...he sent me on a blind date too..."

"..."

"..."

"Misty...are we on a blind date...with..eachother?"

"Too be honest with you, I doubt it, considering that we are reserved for different tables..."

"But..why the same restaurant..at the same time..."

"Erm, I dunno.."

_**Chapter 5**_  
_**The Date: Pt. 2**_

After around 40 minutes of waiting, Ash and Misty are both getting annoyed. \

What they don't know is, a good friend is observing their actions from a window...

"Cmon cmon! Ash or Misty I don't care, just ask!" Brock said

"PiPIkachu!" observed Pikachu.

"Wait, shaddap pikachu, they're saying something!"

"Hey Misty...umm, since both of our dates aren't coming...maybe we could...i dunno...sit next to eachother?"

That was one of the hardest things Ash said in his life. He had a crush on Misty and was worried that if he expressed his feelings he would get the mallet to the face.

Misty, however, squealed at this request. But on the inside.

"Umm, sure Ash."

Ash felt more confident when he sat on the same table as Misty.

They talked about many things, from Pokemon training, to cooking, to traveling.

Both of them felt more relaxed as time passed.

"Pikachu, this is great! They're talking to each other without mallets flying! Heheehee!" said a small voice in the bushes, Brock.

"PikachupiPIkaPi!" replied Pikachu

Back in the restaurant, Ash began talking again

"You know Mist, tonight has been a great night, I'm glad our dates didn't show up. Um, I kinda wanna tell you something rather important" Ash said.

"I also have something to say to you." replied Misty

"Oh? you can go first."

"No, you."

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

After 5 seconds of staring at each other, Ash said

"Bahaha, look at us Mist! We're fighting over something so insignificant of who gets to say what they have to say first. Because you insisted, I'll go first."

"Ok"

Breathe in, and out Ash. Breathe in, and out Ash. Dont buzz up.

"Well, um, heh, Oh god, um, you see, well, crud." he stuttered

"Cmon Ash, spit it out." Misty said

"Alright, I'll just spit it out. I like you."

Misty felt like she was having a mini heart attack. When she finally registered what Ash said, she decided to play dense.

"Of corse you like me and I like you. We're BFFs" Misty said.

"Umm, I'd want to be a little more than best friends.."

"Very Best Friends?"

"More."

"Mega friends"

"MORE"

"Su-" she was silenced by Ash pulling her towards him and kissing her, full on the lips.

At first, she felt like her heart was going to explode. Then she felt a sense of sheer joy.

"You..you kissed me" she stuttered out.

"Why yes I did. Now you say what you were gonna say."

"I think I can explain it with more than just words." she said as she fell on Ash, brutally murdering him with kisses.

Ash, was completely and utterly caught off guard. But he enjoyed it. He finally got to express how he felt and Misty returned the feelings! He was so happy!

"Now, Misty, will you do the honors."

"Honors?"

"Of becoming my girlfriend."

"Yes, Yes Ash! Of corse!"

Ash silently yelled "Yes!"

After another 20 minutes of talking, Ash walked Misty back to her car.

"Ash, perhaps, you could, I don't know, spend the night at my place?" said Misty, flirtatious.

"I'd love to." replied Ash.

After the happy couple drove home, Brock and Pikachu we're talking

"Operation:Blind Date is a success, pikachu! More than a success! We got Ash laid!" Brock said

Waving his signature peace sign, pikachu said "Pikachu!"

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
